ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
FIGHT TO THE FINISH!
HOMEWORK WINNER VOTE HERE ! View Results! CONTESTANTS! 8.png|Andrew|link=User:ScaryNinjaRabbit 150px-5032800.png|Brandon|link=User:Gleek655 1.png|Delilah|link=User:TheWordyBirdy 3.png|Emmett|link=User:Orbstar 6.png|Manuel|link=User:LetItRock898 5247265.png|Mark|link=User:SugaryDonught 7.png|Mau|link=User:LonelyMockingjay 4.png|Sam|link=User:SwiftasticSam 5.png|Tom|link=User:Veku123 2.jpg.png|Tyler|link=User:Smooth CriminaL About Each week, someone will be sent packing. This fanfic will determine who will be able to fight till the end. Your goal is to be the last one standing. A randomizer will determine who will win the weekly challenge. Then that person will get a chance to save someone. (YOU DO NOT HAVE TO SAVE ANYONE IF YOU DONT WANT TO.) From there the bottom two will be announced from YOUR VOTES. Then each episode there will be a final voting round where you guys decided who you want to send home! The website im using is surveymonkey. PRIZE: $100,000 HINT: Get out the strongest/most popular people first! You will have an easier chance to win in the end! Another HINT: Make alliances that will get you far ;) Last HINT: Play dirty and don't be afraid to vote out a close friend >:3 ' Call Back List Ep 2 Episode 1 Hello everyone and welcome to FIGHT TO THE FINISH. I will be your host, Nasia. First i will introduce the cast. (Cast) *video diary introducing themselves* ''NOTE - Since this is the first episode i will guide you guys through. Certain days i will have video diary spots open for you to say whatever you want. This upcoming scene is needed. You don't have to do any more diaries if you don't want to. I can edit in things for your character to say. When making a diary, you can edit in what you want to say yourself whenever your name appears with a TBA next to it. When dealing with the winner of the week, you have to pm me who you want to save an all other information. Don't comment on this blog for everyone to see. So it can be a surprise. If you don't want me to know any secret alliances you have with someone, do it SECRETLY. You may be exposed by the host >:) Andrew: Hi I am Andrew. I am extremely competitive. Its not like I am mean, just don't get in my way. My objective is knock off one by one the strongest competitors with the help of an alliance. So yeah watch out. Delilah: Hey people! It's Delilah! So, I was born in Cape Town, South Africa but then raised in beautiful Long Island, New York. I will do anything to win this competition, lie, backstab, anything. Why? Cuz I need the f***ing money! Well, I guess that's it bye! *Blows Kiss* Emmett: TBA Manuel: Hello, Im Manuel, Im 17 years old and im obsessed with doing impression of celebrities. My favorite one to do is of Chord Overstreet. I really want to win this show to just prove to myself that im not a total loser like everyone thinks. Also i kind of need the money, but that just cheesy because everyone here needs money. Hey but whatever happens happens, im in this for the experience. Mark: TBA Mau: Hey Im Mau. Im here to win. Period. Ill do anything that it takes to get the prize. Ill let nobody take my precious prize >:) Sam: TBA Tom: Hey everyone! My name is Tom, I'm 16 years old and I'm really excited about being in this competition. I came here because I needed the money and also I wanted to have fun. I think this is a great opportunity for my career. Tyler: Hi I'm Tyler. I like pizza, beer, and girls. Let's begin! So the first round is simple. I will start off by using random.org to discover the first winner of the season! *looks at camera and talks* The winner of the week will be safe from elimination. *types everyone's names in.* The results http://awesomescreenshot.com/011r9u747. Congrats to our first winner, Emmett! Emmett: I won!? Awesome! Nasia: Congrats on winning the first round, how do you feel right now? Emmett: Great! Nasia: *laughs* now lets get to the interesting part, would you like to save any of your opponents? Emmett: Hmmm....*looks around at others* I choose to.. not save anyone :) after all i didn't come here to make friends :) Nasia: Ok! *looks a camera* Emmett chose not to use his save which means anyone can be at risk! ~ Oh wait, i just got a phone call that we have a new contender! He was originally supposed to be here but couldn't make it in time. The producers gave him a second chance! Tyler: Oh hell no! Mau: Another person to get in the way of me winning! *facepalm* ~*Brandon walks in* Brandon: Hey guys! ~*Brandons video diary* Brandon: TBA Welcome to our new cast member! PART TWO Nasia: So now we start with the first voting round. Brandon wasn't able to compete for the win this week, but he COULD be at risk. Lets see how the contenders will vote! ~ ~Commercial break~ Nasia: Ok we are back! I have the results! When i call your name, please step forward. Delilah, Mark, and Tom. The people have spoken, and you are safe. Congratulations! You all had 0 votes. Delilah: OMG YES! WOOOO Mark: Sweet! Tom: I better have 0 votes YES i feel so good right now! Next, may i see Andrew, Brandon, and Mau. *the 3 step forward*...*dramatic music* You are all safe! All 3: *Smiling and cheering eachother on* Brandon: Im surprised only one person voted me out, especially since im the new one in the house. Nasia: So now we have 3 people left. Can the 3 of you step up. Manuel, Sam, and Tyler. How are you all feeling right now? Manuel: I feel kind of confident, little nervous..but confident. Sam: I don't really know why im here, i take it as a compliment, people here must find me as a threat. Thanks babe's! Tyler: Anyone got any beer? Nasia: Haha, here we go with the results. *dramatic music* Tyler.... Tyler: *looks nervous* Nasia: Im sorry unfortunately you are at risk this week. Audience: Oooooooo Tyler: Pshhh *wipes shoulder off* Nasia: Now its between Manuel and Sam. One of you are safe, the other is at risk. Manuel.... Manuel: O_O yes? D: Nasia: You are safe! Congrats! Manuel: OMG!!!!!! YES!!! IN YOUR FACE BITCHES! Sam: *gives manuel death stare* Manuel: *walks off stage partying* Nasia: Can Tyler and Sam join me here. *two walks over* After the break, we will reveal who will be the first one to leave the competition. Sam VS Tyler. Stay with us. ;) ~PART 3~ Nasia: Dim the lights. Here we go. The person......who will be leaving us tonight......saying goodbye to the $100,000 prize...is.. *camera flashes back and fourth to sam and tyler* .............Tyler, im sorry its time to pack your bags. Audience: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Tyler: .....wow. *bleep* *bleep* *bleep* *bleep* *bleep* Nasia: O_O Tyler: IM OUT PEACE! Nasia: & thats the end of our show! Join you all here next week on FIGHT TO THE FINISH! ~Crew comes out to stage happy that they made it to the next round~ Episode 2 TBA Progress '''IN The contestant was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contestant won the weekly competition. SAVED The contestant was saved by the winner that week. LOW The contestant was almost at risk for bottom 2. RISK The contestant was at risk of leaving competition. OUT The contestant was eliminated. QUIT The contestant withdrew from the competition. Category:Competitions